


Akala

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight!Xiuchen, slight!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: sa unang pagkakataon na magkakagusto si chanyeol jonathan park, sa straight male pa talaga? hassle bro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Akala

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kapanalig. para sa iyo 'to!!!! :—)
> 
> ps. super random nito at wala sa plano. walang concrete storyline kaya ngayon palang, sorry na HUHU i tried naman eh!!!  
pps. dedicated to my friend!!! happy birthday beks!!! i'm always thankful for you hehehe ♡

isang malakas na busina ng kotse ang umalingawngaw sa labas ng gate nila chanyeol dahilan para magising siya mula sa mahimbing na tulog. agad naman siyang napabalikwas sa kama at inis na ginulo ang magulo niya nang bed hair (as if it wasn't magulo enough. but oh well) at sumilip sa bintana ng kwarto niya. he has the right to be mainis naman, kasi _who the fuck_ horns at the front of his house at ten in the morning? on a _saturday_ pa talaga ha.

  
namataan niya ang isang black and brand new suv na nakaparada. nakita niya ring lumabas si manang letty para tingnan kung sino 'yung bwisit na may ari ng sasakyan.

  
hindi na hinintay ni chanyeol na bumaba ang windows ng suv, dahil agad na siyang bumaba sa living room nila (without even bothering to put a shirt on. _sino ba kasi 'yang kupal na 'yan ha_) nakita niyang wala nang tao sa dining area, probably because umalis na ang parents niya dahil mahilig ang daddy niya mag-golf sa manila polo club every weekend mornings habang ang mommy niya naman ay nakikipagchismisan sa mga socialites na nandun. na eventually ay naging mga kumare niya na at mga naging ninang pa ni chanyeol sa binyag.

  
"chanyeol, 'nak, si jongin nandyan sa labas," ani manang letty pagkapasok na pagkapasok nito ulit sa bahay nila. "aba eh, pinapapasok ko. ayaw naman pumasok dahil may sasabihin lang daw sayo kaya siya napadaan dito," tinuro niya pa ang suv sa labas gamit ang nguso niya. napangiwi naman si chanyeol at pinipigilan ang pagtawa. _si manang talaga._ "may longganisa diyan, 'nak. kumain kayo ha,"

  
"thank you po manang," ani chanyeol at tinanguan naman siya ni manang bago siya dumiretso sa kusina.

  
nagjog si chanyeol palabas ng gate nila at binati ang guard nilang si manong roy. sumaludo sila sa isa't isa, dahilan kung bakit biglang nangiti si chanyeol. pagkalabas niya ng gate ay agad nagbago ang timpla ng mukha niya. nawala ang mga ngiti at napalitan ng pagkabusangot.

  
"anong ginagawa mo rito?" bungad niya kay jongin na nakangisi sakanya. "ginising mo pa ako, gago. this better be worth my time or els—"

  
"chill, dude," ani jongin. "flex ko lang my new car. ayos ba? da—"

  
"jong—"

  
"tanga, joke lang," ani jongin dahil mukhang naiinis na si chanyeol. "dadaanan ka namin mamaya. pupunta kami ng tagaytay, pre-birthday celeb lang para kay kyungsoo,"

  
"sa rest house niyo?" tanong ni chanyeol. "kasama tropa?"

  
"malamang gago," ani jongin at sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni chanyeol. "kasama si baekhyun,"

  
"alam ko, bestfriend ni kyungsoo 'yun eh,"

  
"oh alam mo naman pala eh. kaya pupunta ka talaga," sabi ni jongin bago paandarin ang sasakyan ulit. "magtext ka na lang kung magdadala ka kotse o dadaanan ka na lang nila sehun dito. see you pre,"

  
binusinahan siya ni jongin bago isarado ang windows ng car niya at umalis. tumango naman siya kay jongin at tinapik ang kotse nito.

  
ganda ng bagong kotse ng mokong ah. matest drive niya nga mamaya.

  
*

  
meet chanyeol jonathan park, 24, anak-mayaman, ateneo graduate at very, very single despite of being _habulin_ by both guys and girls. mapili kasi siya at takot sa commitment as a sagittarius, pero kapag tinamaan ang mokong, nadale na talaga.

  
at nadale na talaga siya. dahil ang crush niyang si baekhyun byun (ang bestfriend ng jowa ni jongin na si kyungsoo)... ay... based on _his_ assumptions ay isang straight male. not even bisexual, as in _straight_ male talaga.

  
this is definitely his first time—chanyeol's first time na magkagusto sa iba ever since birth at kung sinuswerte ka nga naman, sa straight male pa talaga? hassle bro.

  
hindi naman niya tinatanong si kyungsoo kung straight ba si baekhyun dahil... well... madalas kasi siyang sinusungitan ni kyungsoo sa hindi niya malamang dahilan. but, oh well. wala naman siyang pake. at the end of the day, naaasar niya pa rin naman ito to the point na kulang na lang ay tirisin niya si chanyeol o kaya ay kalbuhin.

  
bale ang nakakaalam lang sa tropa ng pagkagusto niya kay baekhyun ay si sehun at jongin, ang dalawang pinakamatalik niyang kaibigan sa tropa.

  
naging magkakaibigan sila simula pa lang ata nung nakapampers pa silang tatlo. magkakapitbahay lang naman sila, kaya hindi na rin nakapagtataka kung bakit naging close silang tatlo sa isa't isa at thank God dahil hindi hassle kung may gustong magaya sakanila magbasketball sa court ng subdivision. nakagawian na rin kasi nilang magbasketball minsan during weekends, lalo na ngayon dahil pare-parehas na silang may trabaho. outlet na nila ang pagbabasketball to release stress from work.

  
anyway, going back sa pagkacrush niya kay baekhyun.

  
sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni chanyeol kung kelan nagsimula. siguro noong third year college siya? at third year college rin si baekhyun byun sa up diliman getting a degree of polsci? basta... ang alam niya lang, nacute-an siya sakanya noong unang beses siyang ipinakilala ni kyungsoo sakanya.

  
tanda pa niya ang first meeting nila... kung saan sila nagmeet at kung pano siya nagsalita sa harap ni chanyeol.

  
"chanyeol, baekhyun nga pala, bestfriend ko," ani kyungsoo sakanya on a fine evening sa starbucks katipunan. "baekhyun, si chanyeol. bestfriend ni jongin,"

  
"hello," bati sakanya ni baekhyun at naglahad ng kamay. kinuha naman ito ni chanyeol at kinamayan si baekhyun.

  
_grabe, pare. ang lambot ng kamay niya._

  
and that's when he knew he fell in love at first sight.

  
and that's also when he knew _nadale_ na talaga siya. just like what sehun tells him tuwing inaasar siya nito.

  
noong una naman talaga ay wala lang sakanya. after that short meeting, hindi na nasundan pa ng kasunod dahil naging busy si kyungsoo sa course niyang community nutrition sa up diliman din, kaya naging madalang na ang pagkikita nila kahit madalas niyang kasama si jongin noon.

  
kaya naman ang second meet up nila ay noong bakasyon na, isinama siya ni kyungsoo sa gig na pinuntahan nila hanggang sa nasundan na nang nasundan, hindi na namalayan ni chanyeol na parte na pala si baekhyun ng tropa. basta narealize niya na lang noong nagsisimula na ring tumambay si baekhyun sa bahay nila (o ni jongin dahil minsan nagsasawa na sila sa bahay ni chanyeol) at nagiging close na rin ito kay sehun, minseok at yixing.

  
hindi naman sya nagrereklamo dahil naniniwala naman siya sa saying na _the more, the merrier bro!_ (sabi nga ni sehun) pero ang kaso kasi... mas lalo lang niyang nagiging crush si baekhyun habang tumatagal.

  
para sa isang bisexual na tulad niya, aminado naman siyang nahihirapan siyang kumilatis ng tao, most importantly kung ano 'yung sexual orientation nila lalo na kung hindi niya ito kaclose. kaya nga madalas topic nila nina jongin si baekhyun, pinaguusapan kung _straight_ male ba talaga si baekhyun o baka naman may posibilidad na bisexual pala siya, o ika nga sa ibang term ay he also _swings_ that way.

  
pero paano nga ba niya na-assume na straight male si baekhyun? simple lang naman. dahil parati niya itong nakikitang may kasamang iba't ibang babae tuwing nakikita niya (like... sa daan. or sa mall? basta kapag hindi niya kasama si kyungsoo) kung saan saan. hindi naman pinanganak si chanyeol kahapon para hindi makita ang pasimpleng mga gestures ni baekhyun... tulad ng pagtingin sa pwet o di kaya sa boobs (alam niya. inoobserbahan niya si baekhyun. tangina lang chanyeol park nakakahiya ka) o kahit sa simpleng akbay lang. alam niyang lahat 'yun, dahil ganun din siya sa mga nakakafling niyang babae (in which hindi pa rin siya tinitigilan nung iba).

  
masama siguro magassume, pero ayun na 'yun eh. parang ang obvious obvious naman kasi, 'di ba? hindi siya pwedeng balewalain na lang ni chanyeol dahil sobrang _obvious_ na ng signs.

  
kaya like what sehun tells him most of the time, again, _nadale_ nga talaga siya.

  
*

  
kasalukuyang nagkakape si chanyeol at kumakain ng breakfast niyang longganisa. ayaw man niya kumain ng carbs, pero nahihiya siyang tumanggi kay manang letty na all smiles pang pinanghain siya ng agahan. wala tuloy siyang magawa kundi kainin na lang. well masarap naman kaya di rin siya nagsisisi. kailangan na lang niya sigurong magwork out ng doble pa sa nakasanayan niya.

  
nagping ang cellphone niya at nakitang nagtext sakanya si baekhyun. oo, close naman sila. at oo, kaya mas nagiging mahirap para sa part ni chanyeol dahil type niya talaga 'yung smaller guy.

  
**baekhyun**  
cj  
sabay ako sayo mamaya

  
**chanyeol**  
sure haha  
di sana ako magdadala kotse eh  
pero sige magdadala na lang ako

  
**baekhyun**  
hahaha ganun ba  
tinatamad ako magdrive eh  
kaya magdala ka na

  
**chanyeol**  
okay, tamad mo

  
**baekhyun**  
parang ikaw hindi [rolling eyes emoji]

  
at dun na nagdecide si chanyeol na hindi na replyan si baekhyun. inubos niya na lang ang pagkain niya at dumiretso na agad sa kwarto niya para maligo.

  
nabibiro niya naman minsan si baekhyun, like in a flirty way, pero madalas ay parang dinodoge siya ni baekhyun at hindi siya pinapalagan. baka naaawkward? hindi niya rin alam.

  
bago siya magpunta sa banyo ay tinext niya muna si sehun para sabihan na hindi siya sasabay. nagreply naman si sehun ng _oks, pero bakit? sasabay sayo si baek? [eyes emoji]_ to which he replied _yes gago bffs na talaga kami_ kaya naman nagreply si sehun ng _papalitan mo na talaga ang posisyon ni kyungsoo sa buhay niya_ then hindi na siya nagreply because he decided na maligo na agad.

  
after niya maligo ay nagbihis na agad siya ng pangalis para hindi na niya maging problem 'yun mamaya. he settled for a black fitted shirt, maong shorts and a black cap na lang. he also wore his rolex wrist watch (because never siyang umaalis ng bahay ng walang suot na relo) and decided na magflipflops na lang siguro kasi muntik niya na kunin 'yung yeezy na bigay sakanya ng lola niya from states last year. for sure may night swimming mamaya kaya magiging super out of place nung porma niya. also because tamad siya magdala ng tsinelas kung pwede namang suotin nalang.

  
tumingin siya sa wrist watch niya at nakitang maaga pa naman. magtw-twelve pa lang naman ng tanghali kaya kahit matulog pa siya ay okay lang. sinabihan naman siya ni sehun kanina noong tinext niya ito na dapat 2 pm ay nakaalis na sila sa bahay in case na matraffic man ay hindi magkakaroon ng aberya sa oras. isusurprise raw kasi nila si kyungsoo sa rest house ng parents ni jongin sa tagaytay.

  
he plopped himself sa kama and inakap 'yung unan. kinapa niya ang phone niya at nagdecide na iinform si baekhyun kung ano oras silang aalis.

  
**chanyeol**  
alis na tayo ng 2 pm

  
**baekhyun**  
okay hehe  
ligo na ako  
tas alis na rin

  
**chanyeol**  
ingat :-)

  
_sa text na nga lang, chanyeol. sa simpleng text na nga lang naiimagine mo pa rin 'yung pag hehe niya? nakanamputa._

  
mas mabuti na sigurong matulog na muna siya habang he waits for baekhyun to arrive. para na rin hindi siya inaantok mamaya.

  
*

  
meet baekhyun benedict byun, 25, up diliman polsci graduate, napressure lang ng parents kaya naglaw school at very very single kasi napakahalaman niya as a person.

  
gulat kayo, 'no?

  
hindi naman kasi talaga straight male si baekhyun. over his dead body, siya magiging straight? para mo na ring sinabi na mamatay na lang siya. pero hindi kasi kalat at hindi pa siya nagoout sa parents niya. bale ang nakakaalam lang ng pagiging gay niya inside and out ay ang bestfriend niyang si kyungsoo mari do.

  
homophobic ang parents niya (which hindi na nakakagulat dahil masyadong nagdedepend ang family niya sa bible at parehas ding lawyers) at masyadong perfectionists. kaya takot siya magkamali at madulas dahil baka one way or another, masabi niya na lang bigla na _ma, pa, bakla po 'yung anak niyo._ kaya wala na lang siyang magawa, sunud-sunuran na lang siya sa agos ng buhay niya dictated by his parents.

  
sa katunayan, ayaw niya naman talaga maglaw school. gusto niya maging architect. pero bilang bunso at bilang galing siya sa pamilya ng mga lawyers, wala naman siyang magagawa kundi sumunod sa yapak ng parents at ng kuya niya. sumusunod na lang din siya para wala na silang masabi against him, in case mag-out man siya anytime soon sa parents niya. kung kelan 'yung anytime soon, hindi niya rin alam. basta sasabihin niya naman eh. hindi lang sa ngayon.

  
kaya sobrang thankful talaga siya sa presence ni kyungsoo mari do at ng barkada nila. hindi naman talaga siya dapat magiging parte ng originally barkada dapat ni kyungsoo, pero napapadalas na rin kasi ang pagsama niya sa mga ito at nagiging close na rin siya sakanila. nagulat na lang din siya noong sila na mismo ang nagaaya sakanya lumabas kahit hindi kasama si kyungsoo. ibig sabihin ay welcome na welcome na siya sa barkada nila.

  
ang kaso, minsan naiilang siya gumalaw kapag kasama si cj park.

  
kasi naman mga mumsht, sino ba naman ang hindi magkakacrush sa isang chanyeol jonathan park? na walang ginawa kundi magpalaki ng katawan at ng braso (baekhyun even thinks wala siyang ginawa sa workplace niya kundi magflex ng magflex under his white button up. the thought made baekhyun sweat gago ang hot), napakagentleman, napakafunny ng sense of humor, ah basta... lahat na. lahat na ng pwedeng matipuhan ni baekhyun sa isang lalake inako na lahat ni cj. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang magpasalamat from someone up there na ilapit siya sa ganitong klaseng lalaki o ano eh.

  
kaya tuwing pabiro siyang nilalandi nito ay naaasiwa siya kasi... hindi ba _straight_ male si chanyeol? like... baka naman nahahalata niyang bakla si baekhyun kaya parang tinetake for granted siya? ginagalingan niya naman umarte ng parang straight talaga siya ha kahit deep inside kulang na lang ay manginig na ang kalamnan niya kakapanggap. o baka naman talagang over acting lang magisip si baekhyun as a taurus?

  
anyway, currently ay pababa na siya ng stairs dahil malapit na 'yung nabook niyang grab papunta sa house nila chanyeol. magcocommute sana siya, kaso tinamad siya bigla (just like magdadrive sana siya pero tinamad din siya). hindi naman siya nagbabayad ng card niya anyways. parents pa rin niya.

  
"oh, where are you going?" naabutan niya ang mama niyang nasa dining area na nakaharap sa laptop nito. probably doing some work or studying new cases. baekhyun pursed his lips and smiled at his mom.

  
"may surprise birthday party para kay soo, ma. sa tagaytay lang, overnight," ani baekhyun at tinuro ang backpack na dala niya. "i'll be home naman agad,"

  
"oh, okay. ingat kayo," tumango naman ang mama niya. aalis na sana si baekhyun pero nilingon ulit siya ng mama niya at nagsalita ulit. "i hope your law school is doing well, benedict. i've heard rumors,"

  
"yes ma," walang nagawa si baekhyun kundi tumango at magpaalam na lang. he doesn't want to hear any of this shit today. not today when he's supposed to have fun. maybe bukas na lang ulit pagkauwi niya.

  
pagkalabas niya ng gate ay sakto naman ang dating ng grab na binook niya. agad siyang sumakay at hindi na nilingon ang bahay na tinitirhan niya. he hates staying there anyways.

  
baekhyun is an intelligent person. everybody in their family knows that. ikaw ba naman, anak ka ng dalawang magaling na lawyer, syempre matalinong bata rin ang bunga. he does his jobs well. he's not a sloppy worker most especially kung gusto niya 'yung ginagawa niya. as for law school, not so much. kasi nga napilitan lang.

  
he knew he could have chosen a different career path, only if he had the courage to do so. hindi kasi siya tulad ng bestfriend niyang si kyungsoo mari, who is, well, as they always say _walang inuurungan 'yang batang 'yan. napakatapang basta alam niyang siya ang nasa tama._ he remembers what his mama do said (dahil according to her tawagin na lang daw siya ni baekhyun na mama rin) and totoo naman siya. sana may ganun din siyang trait.

  
kaso kasi, sumusunod na nga lang siya para wala nang masumbat sakanya 'yung parents niya. even if it means he's sacrificing his own future dahil ayaw niya naman talaga magkabisa ng mga laws, magaral ng mga cases, at most importantly magtanggol ng tao. sure he can do that naman, pero maybe in a different way. not this way. not _his_ parents' way.

  
tungkol sa sinasabi ng mama niya, hindi naman magkakaila si baekhyun dun. syempre makakarating agad 'yun sa parents niya dahil maraming ka-close ang parents niya sa law school na mga prof niya rin. kung pwede lang niyang sabihin na _ma, ayoko na maglaw school. hindi ko naman kasi forte ito. napipilitan na lang ako._ kaso, alam niyang hindi. baka itakwil pa siya sakanila.

  
fully aware naman siyang kundi dahil sa koneksyon ng parents niya, bagsak bagsak na ang grades niya sa law school. naawa na nga lang siguro sakanya eh, kasi sabit na sabit 'yung grades niya eh. hindi naman siya ganito dati, pero siguro pagod na pagod na kasi siya.

  
siguro hanggang graduation lang 'yung pagkaproud ng parents niya kasi grumaduate siya as a magna cum laude at kasama siya sa top 10 ng mga nagexam para makapasok sa law school.

  
nagdecide na lang si baekhyun na pumikit muna habang nasa byahe after niyang isuot ang airpods niya. itutulog niya na lang muna 'to para may energy siya mamaya tutal traffic naman.

  
*

  
maya-maya pa ay nakarating na siya sa bahay nila chanyeol. buti na lang ay ginising siya nung driver kasi mukhang napasarap ata 'yung tulog niya. baekhyun assumes it's because of his sleepless nights kakaaral ng cases para sa recitation nila next week.

  
agad siyang nagdoorbell sa may gate at pinagbuksan naman siya ni manong roy. binati niya ang resident guard nila chanyeol at nginitian naman siya.

  
pumasok siya sa loob at dumiretso sa living room. he settled himself sa couch at ngumiti kay manang letty bilang paggalang noong nakita siya nito. kahit naman napapadalas siya rito sa bahay nila chanyeol, nahihiya pa rin siya pumasok everytime.

  
maganda ang bahay nila chanyeol. modern ito at may color palette ng gray, brown at white. sa pagkakaalam ni baekhyun, architect ang nanay ni chanyeol at engineer naman ang tatay niya. perfect couple, like what most would people say. pero chanyeol decided not to be like them and took management as his course sa ateneo. okay lang naman sa parents niya as long as may trabaho siya. mapapa-_sana all_ na lang talaga si baekhyun.

  
"kanina ka pa?"

  
baekhyun almost jumped from his seat sa gulat. chanyeol can't help but stifle a laugh sa nakita.

  
"kakarating ko lang. tara?" ani baekhyun. chanyeol nodded his head naman at nilead siya sa may garage nila.

  
agad namang nahagip ng mata ni baekhyun ang malaking german shepherd. sa parati niyang pagpunta sa bahay nila chanyeol, definitely ngayon lang niya nakita ang cutie na ito. also, he can't miss a cute dog kung nakita niya na ito dati.

  
nilapitan ito ni baekhyun at nagwave naman ng buntot ang aso. he can't help but coo sa cuteness nung german shepherd. bawal kasi sa bahay nila magalaga ng aso dahil sensitive ang mama niya bilang may hika ito.

  
naramdaman niya namang papalapit sakanya si chanyeol. pinet niya ang german shepherd at lumingon kay chanyeol. "ano pangalan?"

  
"macy," simpleng sabi ni chanyeol. "bigay 'yan ni sehun. bagong panganak kasi 'yung aso nilang si chiffon, 'yung golden retriever? kaya pinaampon na lang siya samin,"

  
"ang cute," ani baekhyun. "sana kami rin pwede magalaga," natawa siya sa huli niyang sinabi. pinet niya ulit si macy bago magpaalam at naglakad papunta sa kotse ni chanyeol.

  
sumakay siya agad sa passenger seat at nakita niyang nagpaalam muna si chanyeol kay manang letty bago ito sumakay sa driver's seat. nagseatbelt si baekhyun and chanyeol mirrored the same gesture. safety first po tayo rito as a good citizen of this country.

  
hindi naman ito ang first time na silang dalawa lang ni chanyeol ang nasa sasakyan. sa katunayan, madalas itong mangyari dahil malapit sa up diliman ang workplace ni chanyeol kaya minsan ay tinetext siya nito kung sasabay pa siya pauwi. para kay baekhyun, ang silence na meron sila ngayon ay medyo may tension unlike the usual days. hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. o baka naman nagooverthink lang talaga siya.

  
chanyeol started to drive after niyang matapos kalikutin 'yung spotify na cinonnect niya sa bluetooth ng kotse niya. ang kantang bumungad kay baekhyun ay kanta ng eraserheads, alapaap. lalo tuloy niyang natitipuhan si chanyeol dahil meron siyang good music taste.

  
"bakit bawal sainyo aso?" tanong ni chanyeol noong nakalabas na sila ng subdivision.

  
"may hika kasi si mama, tapos di rin naman sila mahilig sa hayop kaya baka mapabayaan lang," ani baekhyun. "sana ay kung parati akong nasa bahay, pwede pa. pero alam mo naman, law school,"

  
"ah. kung sakali kasi ay hihingi sana ako kay sehun tapos surprise birthday gift ko na lang sayo," ani chanyeol. napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun at tumawa.

  
"edi hindi na surprise 'yun, kasi sinabi mo na?"

  
"eh hindi rin naman pwede sainyo so automatically void na 'yun," sabi naman ni chanyeol habang tumatawa. baekhyun sighed at his antics and mumbled _ewan ko sayo._ "sarili ko na lang ireregalo ko sa birthday mo... haha, _joke lang,_"

  
_alam mo chanyeol 'wag kang nagbibiro ng ganyan kasi baka totohanin ko na talaga. CHOUR._

  
"walang girlfriend?" tanong ni baekhyun. this is their first time talking about their sexuality and to be honest, okay lang naman sakanya na magout siya kay chanyeol. it's time for them to know anyways. tsaka sawang-sawa na si baekhyun magpanggap. pero mamaya na lang siguro para isahang pagamin na lang.

  
"wala," umiling si chanyeol at inilagay ang kaliwang kamay sa ilalim ng baba, seemingly massaging his chin while 'yung other hand naman niya ay nakahawak sa manibela. the sight made baekhyun sweat. _LORD, KAYA KO PA BA? AS A CLOSETED GAY, ALAM KONG HINDI NA. HUHU._ tumikhim si chanyeol kaya napalingon ulit siya. "ikaw... mukhang marami kang chicks ah, nakikita kita madalas sa uptown center kapag nagla-lunch ako. tatawagin nga sana kita kaso mukhang nakikipagdate ka,"

  
si baekhyun? makikipagdate? sa babae? kyungsoo mari do would have probably scoffed at that at aasarin pa siya.

  
hindi naman niya maidedeny na he atleast _tried_ naman when he was younger. syempre, bilang lumaki siya sa household na walang ibang inaacknowledge na gender bukod sa male and female lang, naconfuse at naging in denial si baekhyun most especially dahil sa la salle greenhills siya ipinasok ng parents niya.

  
"hindi date 'yun ah," ani baekhyun sabay tawa. "wala lang 'yun. nagkakataon lang siguro parati na sila ang nakakasabay ko kumain at magaral,"

  
"palagi?" chanyeol snorted. "pakilala mo naman ako minsan,"

  
"s-sure, sige ba," tumango naman si baekhyun para matapos na 'yung topic.

  
sa totoo lang, baekhyun finds his girl classmates beautiful naman. in an appreciative way nga lang, not in a romantic way. at to be honest lang din, 'yung ibang sinasamahan niyang mga babae ay may gusto sakanya. agad naman niyang sinasabi na hindi siya nakikipagcommit para hindi na sila umasa agad (because he won't admit muna sa mga classmates niya na bakla siya no. mabilis kumalat ang balita). nagsisimula na ring sumama sa mga group study dates si baekhyun lately imbis na sa isa o dalawang babae lang para walang malisya.

  
and also, _confirmed_. si chanyeol jonathan park ay isa ngang _straight_ male. not even a hint of pagiging bisexual ah. i mean... ano pa bang ineexpect ni baekhyun? wala siyang karapatan madisappoint dahil first of all, wala siyang chance kay chanyeol. second of all, ganda ba siya? pero oo, ganda siya. baket.

  
maya-maya pa ay hindi na talaga napigilan ni baekhyun ang antok niya. he really blames his late night study sheesh. nakakahiya kay chanyeol, pero tinuloy niya na lang din ang pagtulog dahil bukod sa sasakit ang ulo niya kung lalo niyang pinigilan, eh nakapikit na rin naman siya. so might as well diba.

  
little did he knew, pinipigilan lang ni chanyeol ang mapangiti sa nakikitang view sa gilid niya. baekhyun with glasses looks adorable, pare. at lalong naging cute ito dahil nakapout ito habang natutulog.

  
maybe this can be also one of the reasons why lalong nagugustuhan ni chanyeol si baekhyun. gustong-gusto niya talagang pormahan pero sobrang duwag niya pa rin in all aspects at wala na tayong magagawa run.

  
unless na lang siguro kung katukin nila jongin ang ulo niya. <strike>_sa taas ha._</strike>

  
*

  
after long hours of traffic (which is reasonable naman dahil sabado ngayon at late na sila umalis) nakarating din sila chanyeol sa rest house nila jongin. ipinark niya ang kotse sa may garage at nakitang wala pa ang sasakyan ni jongin dun. kay sehun pa lang ang nandun.

  
nagising naman na si baekhyun noong malapit na sila kaya naudlot 'yung plano sana ni cj na tapikin ang cheeks ni baekhyun para gisingin. taking chances lang habang tulog.

  
bumaba sila ng sasakyan at nauna nang pumasok si baekhyun sa loob ng bahay. nakita niyang sina sehun, minseok, jongdae at yixing pa lang ang nandun. agad naman niyang binati ang mga ito at umupo sa tabi ni jongdae. nakita niya namang pumasok na si chanyeol sa loob, siguro natagalan dahil tiningnan pa kung nakalock ng ayos ang sasakyan.

  
"malapit na raw sila jongin. natraffic lang," ani sehun. "baek, ikaw na lang maghawak ng cake. dun na tayo sa may pinto. 'yung iba kayo na lang maghawak ng balloons," dinistribute naman ni sehun ang mga balloons at iniabot kay baekhyun 'yung cake. "oh, cj, ikaw na rito sa may popper tutal wala ka rin namang ambag,"

  
"tangina mo," pinakyu ni chanyeol si sehun habang tumatawa at kinuha ang popper sa kamay ni sehun. pumwesto sila malapit sa pinto para isurprise si kyungsoo.

  
maya-maya ay nagsabi si sehun na nagtext na raw si jongin na nasa may garahe na sila. inilawan ni sehun ang kandila sa cake at naghanda naman silang lahat para surpresahin si kyungsoo.

  
bumukas na ang pinto at naghiyawan silang lahat. nagitla naman si kyungsoo sa gulat sabay ng pagpapaputok ni chanyeol ng popper. kumanta silang lahat at bakas naman ang tuwa sa mukha ni kyungsoo. ika nga ni jongdae, _daserv!_

  
maya-maya pa ay kumain na silang lahat. potluck ang napagusapan kaya marami silang kakainin. inayos nila ang mga pagkain boodle style at nagtipon-tipon sa dining table pagkatapos. kanya-kanya silang puwesto at syempre, magkakatabi ang mga may jowa o may _something_ tulad na lang nina kyungsoo at jongin, minseok at jongdae. habang ang mga... (teka... ano nga ba ang itatawag sakanila?) basta magkatabi si chanyeol at baekhyun, at bilang mga single silang pareho, magkatabi naman si yixing at sehun.

  
bilang mahilig ang pamilya ni chanyeol magbeach (where he literally spent all of his summers simula pagkabata. nalibot na ata ng pamilya niya lahat ng beaches sa pilipinas), hindi na bago sakanya ang paggamit ng kamay sa pagkain. minsan nga even kapag nasa house lang siya, nagkakamay siya lalo na kung tilapia ang ulam or any fried fish tapos may itlog na maalat sa side (in chanyeol's mind: ang SARAP). kaya naman hindi niya mapigilan ang pagtawa habang tinititigan si baekhyun magstruggle sa kung paano ang gagawin niyang pagsubo.

  
para nanaman silang may sariling mundo dahil bukod sa kanilang dalawa, ang iba pa nilang mga kaibigan ay nagkakatuwaan na at nagkakaasaran. silang dalawa naman ni baekhyun ay mukhang ewan dahil yung isa ay nakatitig lang, yung isa naman ay hirap na hirap na hindi mo malaman.

  
hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol ang pagtawa. baekhyun glared at him naman dahil gusto niya itong sabihan ng _DUH!_ dahil hindi naman siya tinuruan ng ganito. where do people learn to do this ba? sa school? sa bahay? because he's sure as fuck wala siyang ganun na natutunan either of those places.

  
"ganito 'yan, baek," may ginawang magic si chanyeol sa kamay niya na confused as heck naman si baekhyun habang nakatitig. nakita niya na lang na nakatumpok na ang piraso ng lechon, manok, bangus at kangkong sa kanin na maliit lang ang size. sobrang naoverwhelm si baekhyun because _how the heck did the do that?_

  
"buksan mo bibig mo," ani chanyeol kaya nanlaki naman ang mata ni baekhyun at tinuro pa ang sarili. natatawang tumango si chanyeol sakanya. "oo, baby, ikaw. susubuan na kita,"

  
_TEKA LANG BAKIT MAY PAGTAWAG NG BABY!? eto na nga ba sinasabi ko eh bakit naman ganyan ang HIRAP magpigil at magpanggap bilang closeted gay!!!! konting konti na lang talaga at bibigay na ako, I can FEEL it!!_

  
medyo hesitant si baekhyun sa pagbukas ng bibig pero ginawa niya pa rin and just like what chanyeol had told him, sinubuan nga siya nito at ang SARAP ng combination ng mga pinagpatong niya. wholesome pa po tayo rito.

  
a while later, medyo nagegets na ni baekhyun ang technique sa pagkakamay ng mabuti. medyo makalat nga lang at maya't maya pa rin siyang tinuturuan ni chanyeol pero he's getting there.

  
bago sila matapos kumain ay sumali sa pangaasar kay sehun si chanyeol at baekhyun. si sehun kasi ang resident bunso ng tropa at ubod ng torpe kaya naman madalas siyang kantiyawan na wala raw siyang magiging jowa kung mabagal siya kumilos. eh mukhang willing naman 'yung chinese na crush niyang magpaligaw anytime, si sehun lang ang inaantay.

  
nagoffer nang maghugas si baekhyun ng mga tupperware na ginamit at nagvolunteer din si kyungsoo na tulungan siya, much to everyone's dismay dahil birthday na birthday niya, siya ang maglilinis!? pero wala silang magawa dahil alam nilang hindi naman magpapatinag si kyungsoo. dumiretso naman sina chanyeol, yixing, minseok, sehun at jongdae sa pool area para simulan na ang inuman at ang swimming.

  
pero sa totoo lang, bukod sa ayaw ni kyungsoo na iba ang maglinis dahil alam niyang mga balahura magtrabaho ang mga kasama niya, nagpaiwan din siya dahil gusto niyang asarin si baekhyun, na kasalukuyang nasa sink na at nagsisimula nang maghugas.

  
"tahimik mo ah," ani kyungsoo habang nagtatapon ng basura sa trashbin. "kumusta ang feelings natin dyan?"

  
"shut up ka ha, wala pa silang alam," sabi ni baekhyun na medyo natatawa pero focused pa rin sa paghuhugas ng mamantikang tupperware na talaga nga namang sinusumpa ng every resident dishwasher. "pero hindi ko na ata kaya, soo,"

  
"halata namang para kang sisilaban kanina," tumabi sakanya si kyungsoo na medyo nabasa pa dahil sa mga tumatalsik na tubig habang naghuhugas siya kaya naman medyo umiwas si kyungsoo mula sa pagkakasandal sa counter. "may balak ka na rin bang sabihin today?"

  
"oo?" ani baekhyun at tinapos na ang paghuhugas. "kasi, i do—"

  
"huy, ano 'yang sasabihin na 'yan?" bigla namang sumulpot si jongdae out of nowhere kaya parehas silang nagulat ni kyungsoo. "pwede ba magpahabol ng hugasin? hehe thanks, baek!" inilapag niya ang baso sa sink at inirapan naman siya ni baekhyun pero wala na ring nagawa. "pero ano 'yung aaminin, ha? kayo dyan ha!"

  
"dae," tumingin siya kay jongdae pagkatapos niyang hugasan ang baso at ilagay ito sa drainer. nakataas ang kilay ni jongdae sakanya, para bang inaantay sa sasabihin niya. "hindi talaga ako straight,"

  
"ah... 'yun lang ba?" tumango si jongdae sakanya at tumabi kay kyungsoo. "halata ka naman, kaya hindi na ako nagulat,"

  
"_talaga?_" gulat ang mukha ni baekhyun. akala niya all this time pang-FAMAS na ang acting niya 'yun pala hindi talaga??? it was all a LIE???

  
"bakla ako, kaya alam ko kung anong klaseng titig 'yang binibigay mo kay chanyeol everytime na titignan mo siya," ani jongdae habang si kyungsoo naman ay tumatango sa mga sinasabi niya. "akala mo hindi ka halata? hindi kami kasing dense ng potential crushie mo. pero ikaw ha,"

  
inasar-asar pa ni jongdae at kyungsoo si baekhyun bago i-drop 'yung topic. rest assured naman na sinabi ni jongdae sakanya na wala siyang pagsasabihan, not until when he's ready to tell it to the rest of their tropa.

  
baekhyun felt relieved. ganito pala feeling mag-out sa ibang tao at hindi lang sa bestfriend niya simula nakapampers pa siya.

  
*

  
after nilang magchikahan sa kitchen, sumunod na agad silang tatlo at nagpalit na ng kani-kanilang swimming attires. being the virgin they are (pagaassume ni baek because HE is a virgin, okay), pare-parehas silang tatlo na nakarashguard at maiksing tight shorts while the alpha males, aka 'yung mga dumiretso agad sa pool area, ay puro nakatopless at board shorts... except for chanyeol pala to which baekhyun internally commented: _WHAT THE FUCK._

  
tumabi agad si kyungsoo kay jongin at jongdae kay minseok. of course, baekhyun, tumabi agad siya kay chanyeol. chanyeol looked at him naman from head to toe and he did the same tapos nagfrown.

  
"ano tinitingin-tingin mo dyan?" pagbibiro ni baekhyun. chanyeol shrugged at him naman and sipped at his beer.

  
"wala. ang cute mo sa porma mo eh," ani chanyeol. tumingin ito ulit sakanya at nagtaas ng kilay. "you wear those kind of shorts pala,"

  
medyo namula si baekhyun. _did he really have to comment on that?_ he hopes hindi masyadong kita 'yung pagbablush niya since madilim naman na.

  
"oo naman. minsan i wear short cotton shorts kapag nasa diliman ako ah,"

  
"never ko napansin. nakatingin kasi ako sa face mo the whole time tapos nakikinig sa kwento mo kasi andami mong sinasabi tuwing sinasabay kita pauwi," natatawang sabi ni chanyeol. wala namang nasabi si baekhyun at inirapan na lang siya.

  
more kwentos later, baekhyun assumes 'yung iba sakanila ay may mga tama na. bukod kasi sa beer, naglabas din ng bacardi at jose cuervo si jongin kanina na unsurprisingly nangalahati na agad. pero siya as a virgin in all aspects, hindi siya iinom nun. ayos na sakanya 'tong beer na binigay sakanya ni chanyeol.

  
"truth or dare naman tayo!" ani yixing na nakaupo sa sahig at kakaahon lang sa pool. "wala dapat kj ah,"

  
there was a collective agreement naman kaya kahit hesitant si baekhyun, he has no choice but to join. ayaw niya naman maging party pooper and besides, wala naman sigurong masama at wala ring malalang dare na ipapagawa bilang may respeto naman silang lahat sa isa't isa.

  
pinaikot ni sehun ang bote ng beer na previously ininuman niya at naghiyawan silang lahat noong tumapat ito kay jongin. jongin picked dare naman for starters. it was sehun's turn to give him a dare kaya pabiro itong sinasabihan ni jongin ng _ayusin mo naman pre, 'wag naman 'yung di ko kayang gawin! _

  
"ah—eto, eto," tatawa-tawang sambit ni sehun. nakatingin naman lahat sakanya lalo na si kyungsoo na nakataas pa ang isang kilay. "skinny dipping!!!"

  
nagtawanan silang lahat lalo na si chanyeol at sehun. alam kasi nilang mahiyain si jongin pagdating sa pagpapakita ng katawan, pero mukha namang may tama na ito kaya hindi siguro ito tatanggi. meanwhile si kyungsoo naman ay namumula sa hiya pero tumatawa rin.

  
ayaw naman ni jongin maging kj kaya tumayo siya habang natatawa. tumayo rin si kyungsoo at pinakita sakanya ang towel na kinuha niya sa rack, seemingly giving him the permission na pwede nga siyang magskinny dipping. dali-dali namang hinubad ni jongin ang shorts niya at—

  
LORD. ang _LAKI!_

  
hindi naman ito ang first time makakita ni baekhyun ng tite sa buong buhay niya. pero as a closeted gay, masasabi niyang _grabe ka, kyungsoo mari do. GRABEH KA LHUNG!!!!!!!!!! _

  
natapos ang dare with jongin freezing nung umahon siya sa pool. agad naman siyang pinuntahan ni kyungsoo at binalot sa towel. afterwards ay pumunta si jongin sa cr para magsuot ulit ng damit.

  
second spin ng bottle courtesy of jongin (pagkabalik niya galing cr), si minseok naman ang natapatan. lahat sila ay napa-_OOOHHH_ o kaya naman ay napa-_AAAAHHHH_ dahil mukhang alam na nila pare-pareho kung ano 'yung sasabihin ni jongin, lalo na't truth ang pinili ni minseok.

  
"ah— ano ba..." pagkukunwari ni jongin kaya naman nahampas siya ni kyungsoo sa braso. "umamin ka na nga, kuya,"

  
"anong aaminin?" tanong ni yixing, pero in all honesty may clue naman talaga siya bilang siya ang bestfriend ni kuya minseok. "kanino aamin?"

  
"oo nga— di yata nakarating sakin 'yang chismis na 'yan," singit ni baekhyun pero tinataasan ng kilay si kyungsoo. tumatawa naman si kyungsoo pero sinusundot ang tagiliran ni minseok bilang katabi niya ito.

  
si jongdae naman... nakatingin lang kay minseok. si minseok naman, nakatingin lang sa mga tropa nila habang nahihiyang kinakamot ang batok. baekhyun noticed minseok always does this whenever naiipit siya sa mga awkward situations or whenever he feels shy.

  
"dali na, kuya!" kantiyaw ni jongin kay minseok. si kyungsoo naman ay tinutulak-tulak na ito sa katabing si jongdae, nangaasar.

  
"de, sige, eto na talaga," ani minseok kaya nanahimik silang lahat. "jongdae..."

  
"it's a yes, kuya," pagbibiro ni jongdae. nakakunot naman ang noo ni minseok sakanya at natawa naman the rest of the tropa. "ano? type mo ako?"

  
"oo...?" ani minseok. "bakit alam mo agad!!! aamin pa lang ako!!!"

  
"DUH!!!! 'di naman ako dense tulad niyo," inirapan siya ni jongdae pero maya-maya ay kiniss din sa cheeks, dahilan kung bakit naghiyawan silang lahat habang si sehun at yixing naman ay tumayo para yugyugin si minseok sa sobrang tuwa. "payag ako, basta liligawan mo ako?"

  
"oo— oo naman, dae," natutuwang sagot ni minseok. tinapik-tapik siya ulit nina sehun sa likod. "thank you,"

  
a few more truths and dares after— nakarating na tayo sa highlight of the day dahil tumapat ang inikot na bote ni chanyeol kay baekhyun. nagkaroon ulit ng collective _OOOOOHHHH_ at _AAAAHHH_ dahil...

  
"truth or dare?"

  
"truth,"

  
"posible bang magustuhan mo ako?"

  
naulit ulit yung collective _OOOHHH_ ng tropa!!! hala mama!!!! _GRABE NAMANG PAGKASTRAIGHT FORWARD 'YAN, CHANYEOL JONATHAN????? WALANG WARNING, WALANG ANYTHING!!!!!! _

  
"i—" hesitant si baekhyun at medyo nahihiya dahil lahat ng mata nila ay nakatingin sakanya. "...h—hindi," there, he said it. pero almost like a whisper lang.

  
the hype died down. 'yung alpha males ay todo comfort na kay chanyeol habang si jongdae naman ay sinisiko siya sa tagiliran. natatawa naman si kyungsoo sa gilid habang si jongin naman ay sinasabihan si chanyeol ng, _okay lang 'yan, mehn. tropa pa rin tayo at the end of the day._

  
"so tama nga kami— straight ka talaga, baek," ani sehun. napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun sakanila.

  
"huh? hindi ako straight," sabi ni baekhyun na ikinagulat naman nilang lahat, except nina jongdae at kyungsoo. "and also— _HUH?_ hindi ba joke 'yung tinanong ni cj sakin?"

  
"anong joke? mukha ba akong nagjojoke?" chanyeol chuckled. "pero it's okay, baek—"

  
"wait lang kasi, hindi pa ako tapos," ani baekhyun at inirapan silang lahat. "so seryoso pala 'yun? and also what i meant by that is... hindi talaga posible..."

  
"inuulit mo pa, bae—"

  
"hindi posible kasi paanong magugustuhan kita ulit? eh never namang nawala 'yung pagkagusto ko sayo," ani baekhyun kay chanyeol.

  
AYAN NANAMAN SILA. collective _OOOOHHH_ and _AAAAHHH_ nanaman. mostly 'yung _AAAHH_ galing kay jongdae at kyungsoo.

  
out of instinct, niyakap naman ni chanyeol si baekhyun at hinalikan pa sa noo!!! huy!!! ano yan!!! bakit sobrang advanced naman!!!!!

  
"thank you, baek," ani chanyeol. "i like you rin, tangina— akala ko wala na akong chance sayo,"

  
a while later ay natapos ang inuman at ang pool party. also, thanks to jongin's four bedroom resthouse, wala silang choice kundi magshare ng room; jongin and kyungsoo, minseok and jongdae, yixing and sehun, and finally: baekhyun and chanyeol.

  
so kung parang thesis 'to, baekhyun concluded na hindi pala straight si chanyeol park at may gusto rin ito sakanya.

  
and also, hindi lang si jongdae ang uuwing single sa manila bukas ng gabi.

**BONUS**

  
**baekhyun**  
where na you!!!!  
hungry na ako bab!!!!  
kakatapos ko lang last class

  
**chanyeol**  
on the way na bab :-)  
sorry natagalan, ang tagal natapos nung meeting hahahahahahahahha

  
**baekhyun**  
okay, wait kita here sa palma hall :-)  
nakinig ka ba, chanyeol jonathan  
don't tell me preoccupied ka nanaman like last time

  
**chanyeol**  
that was ONE time  
and also, i tried my best naman to focus on our meeting kanina  
pero naiisip kasi kita eh hahahaaha  
alis ka muna

  
**baekhyun**  
wdym [angry emoji]  
wala naman ako ginagawa ah

  
**chanyeol**  
babe even if wala ka ginagawa it's like my instict  
to think of you every now and then  
hahahaha  
lapit na ako

  
**baekhyun**  
okayyyy  
BAB  
CHANYEOL JONATHAN  
WAIT LANG. NANDITO PARENTS KO!!!!!!!  
hala!!!!! teka!!! nagpoanic ako wait langg  
bakit sila nandito hindu ko alam baktt hindi namans nilanalama ched ko  
hsla wahuy wait  
waut  
DID YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS  
why are they  
bakit nila alam yung satin alam ko wala akong pinagsasabihan bukod sa tropa  
mommy told me you told them daw  
everything  
and she also told me how she's so proud of me [crying emoji]  
and she also kept on sayint sorry to me  
for being such a horrible parent  
and also daddy :-(  
i can't bab :-(  
this is too much  
and also sinabi nya sakin she appeoves of you daw BABBBBBB [crying emoji][crying emoji][crying emoji]  
where are you bakit di ka na sumasagot :-(

a while later...

  
**chanyeol**  
i hope you liked my surprise :-)

  
**baekhyun**  
NAKAKAINIS KA  
sobrang hindi ko inexpect 'yun!!!!  
especially 'yung sa parents ko :-( HUHU  
thank you so SO SO much chanyeol  
i love you  
love you hey  
so much so muchie

  
**chanyeol**  
i love you too baby  
you deserve the world [heart emoji]  
happy anniversary

  
**baekhyun**  
bab [crying emoji][crying emoji][crying emoji]  
happy anniversary  
i love you!!!!!!!  
hintayin mo lang ako makagraduate, isang taon na lang HUHU

  
**chanyeol**  
then?  
pwede na kita pakasalan?  
hahahahaha

  
**baekhyun**  
HEY NO DONT  
wala ako binabanggit tungkol dyan ah hahahaha  
unless...

  
**chanyeol**  
okay sleep ka na baby  
i love you  
bukas ibang gift naman  
pang-romansa naman sana

  
**baekhyun**  
HAHAHAHAHA HOY  
pero okay  
hehe I LOVE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> KUNG NAKAABOT KA RITO KAMUSTA KA NAMAN DYAN HEY HAHAHAHAAHA thank you po sa pagbabasa! :>


End file.
